Thanksgiving in Azeroth
by OutlastTheDark
Summary: How do the members of Team RWBY deal with spending Thanksgiving day in the world of Azeroth? Why as peacefully as possible of course. Injured civilians and destroyed kitchens aside of course. Happy Thanksgiving!


**Hey everyone! This is a little oneshot that I made in honor of Thanksgiving! Just a little note about the story; this story takes place in the Broken Wings AU, and is taking place around a year after the start of Broken Wings. No major spoilers will be revealed in the one-shot, so no need to worry about that, and this story is readable without having to have read Broken Wings first. The only 2 major points in the story is that this is taking place in Azeroth and that Wrath and Blake's relationship is already established. Enough of me rambling, hope you like it!**

* * *

Thanksgiving Day in Azeroth

* * *

"What sane person does that to a turkey?!" Weiss cried, her eyes nearly wild with rage as she glared daggers at Ruby, who was clutching a tube of some sort of brown pasty substance.

"I'm sorry! Yang said I should stuff it with this!" Ruby cried as she held up the tube of paste dangerously close to the turkey, which sat in-between the two huntresses-in-training.

"Give me that before you ruin our dinner!" Weiss growled, snatching the tube from Ruby's grip before the young girl could stop the heiress, earning a glare of discontent from her red-haired teammate.

"Hey! No fair! You said that my job was the turkey!" Ruby protested, crossing her arms across her chest and puffing out her cheeks in a pout.

"That was before I knew you were going to stuff it with icing!" Weiss spat, waving the tube of icing dangerously close in front of Ruby's face like an owner giving their dog into trouble.

After a few seconds of watching the two girls arguing, a blonde haired young man, who was sitting at a small table along with Blake, who was reading a book on the history of Azeroth she had found in the royal library, a small distance away. "Well perhaps you could both just-..."

"Just stay out of it Anduin. You'll live longer that way." Blake said, her eyes never lifting from the book she had been glued to for the past hour or so, first appearing as if from nowhere when she had been asked if she wanted to help cook. She could not deny fast enough. "Wrath learned that lesson quickly. I'm hoping you will too."

"Mm... Perhaps you're right..." Anduin hummed, before turning to Blake, who wore a content smile on her face as she read. "By the way, where Is Wrath anyway?"

"Not sure." Blake finally tore her eyes up from her book to cast a glance around the room, scanning for her significant other. "He mentioned he wanted to go and get a pie with Yang earlier. Said he knew someone who was a master..."

* * *

"Hold him down!" Wrath cried as he watched Yang wrestle with a middle aged man in an apron, who was desperately attempting to crawl away from his attackers, or at least to his broom so he would have a fighting chance.

"You got it boss!" He never got that chance however. With a loud battle cry Yang jumped on the man's back and rammed her elbow in between the his shoulder blades, causing him to cry out in pain before going completely limp. Once he was limp, Yang dismounted him, before holding him down by his arm.

"Rotsmasher, get his other arm, don't let him reach for a weapon!" Wrath said to his ghoul, causing his undead minion to make a small sound of affirmation before it leapt for the man's other arm, digging it's claws into the man's forearm as it was held down, blood trickling onto the floor in a small puddle.

The sudden stabbing pain radiating along his restricted arm finally drove the man over the edge, his face contorted in pain. "By the Light, please just leave me be! I don't event know what-..."

"Your pies." Wrath exclaimed, kneeling in front of the downed man like a hunter inspecting his newly killed prey. Prey that looked as if it had just been hit in the face with a frying pan.

That had been Yang's opening move.

"...What?..."

"The pies you make. I heard that they're pretty good." Wrath said in a tone that made it sound as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire world. This of course caused the man to lift his head up towards the Death Knight with the look of hatred in his eyes.

"You-... You did all of this for _PIE?!"_ The man sputtered out after a few seconds of stunned silence, spittle flying out of his mouth and onto Wrath's plate boot.

"Yep."

* * *

"Huh, is that so?" Anduin asked as he laid a hand against his flat stomach, gripping the cloth surrounding it with his fist. "Well I hope they get a few. I know I'm starving."

"Yeah, and judging from the battle being waged over the fate of the rest of our dinner, I have a feeling that we'll be relying on the pies." Blake remarked as she once again glanced over her book to find her two teammates still in a heated battle over the raw fowl before them.

"Fine! You get the turkey! But I get to do the pastries!" Ruby exclaimed with authority as she huffed out her chest, crossing her arms in such a way that it made her resemble a mother berating her children.

Weiss was not one to back down easily however. Mimicking Ruby's gesture nearly to the letter, Weiss advanced until she was no more than a foot or two from Ruby. "Ohhh no! That's my job too Rose!"

"If you do them they'll end up as flat as your chest!" Ruby yelled as she threw her arms up, nearly smacking the turkey off of the table with her erratic movements.

 _"Excuse me?!"_ Weiss shrieked, her eyes burning with fire.

"You heard me!" Ruby countered, her own eyes lit like a firework flying through the air, with equally destructive results ready to go.

"Oh it's on!"

"Duck." Anduin heard from his left, turning to find Blake had shrunk down into her chair, the book she had been reading now serving as a makeshift shield from whatever mysterious force Blake was cautious of.

"I'm sorry?" Anduin asked, not entirely aware of

"Just duck."

Anduin, after taking a moment to remember what Blake had told him before about learning quickly, complied only for a tube filled with chocolate icing to impact the wall where his head had been resting just a moment earlier with such force that it appeared as if someone had thrown a chocolate based grenade.

And that was the beginning of the end of a peaceful Thanksgiving.

* * *

"And so as a result, you two somehow found it in yourselves to destroy half of the kitchen, scare off a good number of the royal guard, startle the gryphons into flying into the lake, And somehow punch a hole in a wall made of solid stone with nothing but Icing?..." Wrath listed off as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his gauntlet covered hand, letting a small sigh escape his lips.

"She started it!" Ruby and Weiss exclaimed at the exact same time before turning their glares upon each other, their teeth bared. "No you did! _No you!"_

"Did the dinner survive at least?" Wrath asked in a nervous tone, opting this time to just completely cover his face in his metal clad hand.

"Yes, thanks to Blake. She got the turkey out of the kitchen before things got... _Too_ out of hand." Anduin exclaimed as he gestured to the faunus girl, who was still happily reading out of her Azerothian history book which had miraculously survived the tornado that was Ruby and Weiss.

Wrath let out a breath had had not been aware that he had been holding in. "Well that's good because-..."

"However..." Anduin began, his voice resembling that of a school teacher ready to reprimand his students. "I hear that they weren't the only ones making a mess of things today..."

"Huh?"

"The guard captain came up to me a few minutes ago. Said a citizen was reporting a Death Knight traveling with a ghoul and a well endowed blonde haired woman for severely damaging his storefront, injuring his arm, _and stealing 10 pies_..." The blonde young man explained as he listed off the offenses on his fingers one-by-one.

" _Well endowed_ huh?" Yang asked with a small smirk. "I almost feel bad for wrestling him to the ground and elbowing him in the back now."

Wrath however was not so willing to admit his guilt in this situation. "Oh come on Anduin, there are plenty of Death Knights running around Stormwind Ci-..."

"He specifically said that the death knight was a blood elf with black hair. How many of _those_ are running around Stormwind?" Anduin asked, already prepared for Wrath attempting to weasel his way out of the issue as he had in the past. At least this time it had ended with only a few hundred gold in damages.

"Ah _crap..."_

"We'll pay for the damages... Just _Please_... Don't do that again." Anduin sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, unintentionally imitating Wrath's actions from only a few moments before.

"No promises." Yang interjected with a wink, causing Anduin to let out a small tired laugh. Never a dull moment with these people.

Just then a cook, one that Anduin had promised to pay extra for working on such a day, entered the room with a smile. With a small bow, the cook gestured towards the main dining room of the castle. "Dinner is served your highness."

 _"YES!"_ Ruby swirled, bolting into the dining room using her semblance, nearly knocking over a few of the royal guard who were brave enough to remain behind after Weiss and Ruby's war.

The others entered the dining room soon after Ruby's battle charge, only to find the reaper ripping into a drumstick of turkey with a vengeance, scraps of turkey flying this way and that.

"Ruby you can't fit that entire drumstick in your mouth." Anduin laughed as he approached the table, all while the other members of the group stood in the doorway, watching the younger huntress feast away with horrified looks on their faces. No matter how long they had known Ruby, every single one was still amazed at her ability to eat like a bear.

"Not with that attitude you can't!" Ruby said after swallowing a particularly large chunk of meat, her full cheeks dripping with whatever juices still lay in the bird. Where in the world did that girl put all the food she ate? Anduin could not fathom it.

"Ruby that's _disgusting_!" Weiss cried, shielding her eyes from her teammates horrific eating habits, not so secretly wishing she could also somehow cover her ears so that she would not have to listen to the sounds of Ruby's monster-like chewing. If only she had 4 hands.

"No, what's disgusting is that none of you are eating!" Ruby cried in distain, pointing to the other empty seats scattered neatly around the dining table, each with a immaculate dining setup on the table in front of them.

"At least she's spirited." Anduin attempted, a nervous smile playing on his lips while the others stared on at the red haired girl.

"Spirited is a word to describe it, true." Wrath said as he held back a laugh as he and the others found their way to their seats, all taking up a portion of the table, all eyeing whatever part of the feast looked most appetizing to them, and had not yet been spotted by Ruby.

"You eat like that _as well_ Wrath." Blake pointed out as she finally closed her book, laying it on the floor under her chair. An irritated noise from Wrath quickly brought her attention back to the Death Knight.

When she did look up, she found Wrath with her arms crossed across his chest, his face one of discontent. "No I _don't."_

Blake had to roll her eyes at that one. "Yes you do. You even chew on the bones afterwards."

"It's to clean my teeth!" Wrath protested, his normally deep echoing voice turning just a bit higher as he complained. Blake almost broke out into laughter. Did he just whine at her?

"Oh, so it's _not_ to chew away at the marrow inside then?" She asked, barely keeping a fit of giggles from leaving her, the task made all the harder by the look adorning Wrath's face.

Wrath however had his own ammunition. Ammunition he would soon learn was not worth the trouble of firing. "Hey, at least I don't stick my rear up in the air like a cat when I sleep-... _OW!"_

Blake gave Wrath a sweet smile as she withdrew her still balled fist from his gut, letting his head hit the table with a quiet thud.

"Well... I think I can safely say that's the fastest I've ever seen someone silence Wrath. I commend you on your effectiveness." Anduin laughed from the other side of the table, receiving a small nod of the head from the faunus.

"Well I suppose we should start eating." Weiss interrupted, attempting to reach for the mashed potatoes, only for her hand to be battered away by Yang's. _"Hey!"_

"Hey yourself! You destroyed half the kitchen, you get yours after us!" Yang exclaimed as she yanked the dish out of Weiss' reach, earning a glare from the white haired fencer.

"Ruby was part of that too! She should be made to wait too!" Weiss protested.

"You wanna stop her?" Yang asked, prompting Weiss to glance over at the youngest of the group to find her still ripping into the turkey leg like a wolf who had not eaten in days.

" _Ehh..._ Alright fine, I'll wait..." Weiss pouted, resentfully waiting as the other members of the gathering served themselves before she finally got a chance, helping herself to a rather large portion.

As Blake took a moment to look around at all the happy faces feasting on the bounty before her, she let a smile cross her lips.

They were far from a normal group of friends, that much was for sure. But she was eternally thankful for them nonetheless. She would not give up anything about this situation for any price. They were all here. All happy.

She began eating her own dinner after a few more seconds of quiet contemplation, content as anything.

Perhaps a peaceful thanksgiving could in fact be had.

 _"RUBY THATS MY ARM!"_

"Oopsies."

Or not.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Hope you all have a great Thanksgiving! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
